Together at Last
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Dedication inside. Will and Horace live in fear and uncertainty. People hate the relationship they have, and them know it. But when Will gets attacked, Horace decides enough is enough, and consults Princess Cassandra for some extra help. Rated T for boy/boy and mild violence. Will/Horace for old times' sake.


This whole story is dedicated to Spazzyninjafish, whom without the constant support, I think I would've given up on Fanfiction way back when I was a new author. This one will be Will and Horace, for old times' sake, and I hope all works out well for you and your girlfriend. You guys are the amazing ones, not me. I'm honored to dedicate this one shot to you guys.

…

Will enjoyed the close time with Horace, which these days was few and far between. Life as apprentices kept them busy most days, and the few times they could be together came every few weeks, and only for a brief period of time. Will loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but things were…difficult.

"They are staring again," he whispered to Horace. The muscular boy turned to look at the people shooting them dirty looks. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, shielding him from their view. Whenever they went to town, people sneered as they passed, shooting those dirty looks and it often resulted in the ranger's apprentice in tears, with the battle school apprentice escorting him back to the little cabin in the woods.

"Ignore them honey," he whispered back, kissing the shorter male's neck. Will let loose a cute, little giggle. One of the biggest of the men staring at them shoved his chair back so violently it teetered on its back legs for a minute before crashing to the floor. Horace rounded to meet the burly man, placing himself between Will and the thug.

"We are getting mighty sick of you and your boyfriend." The man spat the word out like acid, spraying the apprentice warrior in the face with spit. "Showing affection in here. We came to have a quiet, peaceful meal, not watch you to love to the high heavens!" Horace raised one eyebrow at the comment. He and Will barely did anything when they were out in public. "Now I'm gonna do something about it," the man continued, either not noticing the apprentice's expression or just choosing to ignore it. The thug's friends joined him, chorusing their approval at the impending fight. Will was on his feet in an instant, hand moving to grab his long bow behind him, only to discover it wasn't there. He reached down to grab his knives, but they were also absent. He groaned in dismay as he realized he'd dressed in a simple brown jerkin and brown leggings instead of his normal attire.

"I got this Will," Horace hissed out of the corner of his mouth. He drew his sword and stood, posed and ready for a fight. The first of the thugs drew his own knife and lunged at Horace, and the battle school apprentice side stepped him easily, swinging the flat of his sword against the skull of his opponent. The man crumpled to the ground, and the rest of his posse surged forward, galvanized into action at their leader's downfall.

Will watched, fascinated at his boyfriend's natural speed and agility. He seemed to be hardly exerting himself in any way. And of course, since his attention was focused on Horace, he never saw the man slip away from the pack and come around behind him. He suddenly felt a burning sensation in his arm, and whipped around just as the man pulled his knife back to aim a more killing blow. Will gave a forceful kick with his right foot, sending the man sprawling. He then pressed firmly on his arm, trying to stanch the flow of blood. He gave an involuntary cry of pain as he applied the sudden pressure, and Horace suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"Will!" he cried, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up and gently examining the apprentice ranger. Will grimaced as Horace's hand passed over the cut, which was deeper than he first realized. "Oh my God Will, are you okay?" Will said nothing, which was definitely not a good sign. "I'm taking you to the healer's," Horace decided quickly, bundling the apprentice ranger up in his arms and running outside. He whistled to the two horses waiting patiently beside the inn, and the trotted after him, Kicker looking on with mild interest, while Tug seemed a little more concerned for his master's well being.

…

"Cassandra, you simply must let me talk to your father about this!" Horace paced across the length of Princess Cassandra's room, and the princess watched him with sympathy. "Will got attacked, which could be prevented if we got some kind of law passed." He stared at the princess thoughtfully, until finally she squirmed in her seat.

"I don't know what to tell you Horace," she replied at last. "I can talk to daddy, but he's awfully busy. What kind of law would you want, anyway?"

"One where Will and I, and others like us, could walk the streets and feel safe, because we know we'd be protected. Where we can go into town and not get dirty looks shot at us like they could kill us on the spot. Where we can kiss and hold hands in public without people booing us or picking a fight with us." The whole time, Cassandra nodded. What the battle school apprentice was saying sounded both reasonable and fair. And he was right, of course. There should be some law against people being mean to gays, especially ones as sweet as Horace and Will.

"I'll talk to him," she said at last, and she saw the flash of relief pass through the apprentice warrior's eyes.

…

"And it is with my great pleasure, that I announce this new law, which has been brought about by some unfortunate circumstances. It appears some of the town folk have been stupid enough to terrorize one of my apprentice knights and apprentice ranger, injuring one and angering the other. That is why I have passed his new law. Anyone caught terrorizing them, or any gays, will be sentenced to ten years in prison or five years in banishment, your choice. And you may not even look at them meanly, or you will be punished." The people attending the official announcement cheered. Since they all knew the boys in question, they were extremely thrilled.

"Do you hear that Will?" Horace asked, turning to him, gripping his arm. Grimacing, Will pried the apprentice warrior's fingers from his injured arm, then grinned at him.

"We can be together at last," he replied excitedly. "Without having to worry about people looking at us differently." Horace crashed his lips to his boyfriend's, and that set off another round of cheering. It felt good to be together, officially and in front of everybody, at last. And now, thanks to the king and the princess, they had no fear of being attacked again.

…

Sorry it's so short, but it is almost one in the morning. I just wanted to finish this soon, and I really hope everyone likes it. Thanks again, Spazzyninjafish, for being such a great supporter and follower and an amazing person.


End file.
